dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Killer Minecraft 4: Hopeless Masquerade/Game Manual
Introduction Thank you for purchasing Killer Minecraft 4: Hopeless Masquerade from Namco and Drillimation Studios. We hope it will meet your entertainment needs. This manual will teach you on how to set up the machine and play the game. Getting Started Arcade mode To start the game, plug the machine in. Before starting the machine, plug in the IO boards that come with your system. You cannot run the game if these are not plugged in. Also, a memory card and disc containing the game data must also be inserted into the arcade system. The game cannot be run if either the memory card or software disc are not inserted. Use only the memory card and software disc that comes with your system. They must also match the hardware configuration. The reason behind this is to help curb piracy. Make sure they are clean before you insert them or otherwise the game won't start if they are dirty or scratched. Violence The American Amusement Machine Association is a member of US Congress and has developed a process for rating coin-operated games using the Parental Advisory System. Killer Minecraft 4: Hopeless Masquerade is rated "Life-like Violence - Strong" due to the depiction of blood splashes and streaks that occur from every successive hit. The Parental Advisory system was developed in order to have parents make informed game-playing decisions for their children who play coin-operated games. Anyone who is at least 13 years of age or older should be able to tolerate the violence in-game. The game may not be appropriate for those under 13 and minors playing the game should be supervised by their parents or arcade operators. If you have complaints from parents or individual players regarding the blood, you can tone it down in the Dip Switch Settings. Unfortunately, you cannot remove all of the blood in-game unless you reside in a region that has these restrictions. There is an option that will allow you to change the blood color to gray, but this will prevent players from performing Fatality moves at the end of matches (they can still perform Ultra Combos). Boot Sequence Killer Minecraft 4: Hopeless Masquerade is a PlayStation 2-based game running on Namco's System 246 unit being emulated on a PC-based unit. The startup sequence may take a little long to start, generally taking 1 - 3 minutes. The sequence goes as it follows: #American Megatrends logo #Windows XP logo #Black Screen for a few seconds #Windows XP Welcome Screen #Killer Minecraft 4 desktop #Namco System 246 Splash Screen #PlayStation 2 Boot Up Sequence #FBI Anti-piracy Warning #Killer Minecraft 4 initialization screen #Attract mode begins Software Installation Killer Minecraft 4: Hopeless Masquerade's ISO runs on a customized version of Windows XP. This should be preinstalled on your system. If for some reason it isn't, the guide below will show you on how to install it: #Place the disc in your CD-ROM drive. #If the install screen does not appear automatically, open the Start Menu, click Run, type D:\setup.exe, and push Enter. #Follow the on-screen prompts. The installer will check your system if it is compatible. #Agree to the licensing agreement and click Install. The installer will copy the files onto your system. This may take a while, so please be patient. #Configure your controller inputs. #Once the installation is complete, you will be asked to restart your system so the changes can take effect. Once the system successfully restarts, the game will automatically start up. Category:Killer Minecraft